clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra Rossen
Sandra Rossen 'is a minor recurring character in the Clearwater series and the mother of regular character Keith Rossen. She and her husband are very wealthy and privileged. Due to their wealth, they raised their son by giving him whatever he wanted and turning him into a very spoiled teenager. Due to her and her husband's very successful careers, they don't have much time for Keith and aren't home very often. She is extremely committed to her career, sometimes even more than she is to her family, although when Keith came out, she had no problems with it and accepted him for who he is. She is portrayed by Laura Leighton. Character History Season 2 In Waiting For the End, she asks Keith why his boyfriend isn't with him after thinking she would meet him at the party they are having. Keith tells her that he's not coming anymore, but that his friend Olivia is coming instead. She asks if something happened between him and his boyfriend, but stops listening to his story and leaves the room when her phone goes off, annoying Keith. Season 4 In Know Your Enemy, she is writing an email and getting ready for work when Keith comes and asks if she can write him a late note. She tells him that she will when she finishes the email and he asks her what she thinks of the jacket he made that he is wearing. She tells him it's great without even looking at it and doesn't listen when he explains the group he is joining at school. She gives him the note and he asks if he can order food for the fashion club meeting so people will like him from the get-go. She tells him to do whatever he wants with the credit card and tells him his dad won't mind. She then tells him to hurry up so she can get him to school and go to her meeting. He tells her he could have taken the bus if she had warned him earlier, but she is disgusted he would have taken public transportation and rushes him into the car. In Glitter in the Air, Sandra and Xavier sit down Keith at the kitchen table, which makes him nervous, causing him to ask if someone died. She tells him that they just have a favor to ask of him. Xavier then explains that they have a very important dinner with a businessman who could help turn them into millionaires and Keith has to come, but him and his family are very conservative and Keith will have to act straight for it. Keith is very upset that his parents would ask him to do this, but Sandra ignores his attitude and says she knew he would understand. Keith arrives late to the dinner and Sandra introduces Keith to the very powerful businessman they are eating with. As Keith acts very vulgar to spite his parents, Sandra is very shocked. She then plays along with her husbands lies of Keith being a star athlete and tells the man that Keith might even get a scholarship. As Keith plays up his sexuality and the businessman leaves the table to take a call, Sandra tells him they bought him a car so that he would do this for them, but Keith doesn't care and says they only bought it for him to shut him up. The man comes back and Keith tells him he has to leave because his boyfriend texted and wants a blowjob, causing Sandra to face-palm. After the businessman tells them they should be ashamed for raising a gay son, Sandra slaps him across the face and sticks up for Keith, saying they don't want his business anyway and dragging her husband away. As they see Keith leaving upset, she comments that they really messed up as parents this time, understanding the error of their ways. After Keith crashes his car on purpose and gets into a fight at school, Sandra and Xavier are called into the office and hear Keith tell Scott he is jealous because Scott's parents actually loved him unlike his. Sandra tells him that they do love him and starts crying after Keith calls them out for putting him second to their jobs. Principal Hanson gives the three of them time to talk and Sandra tells him they they might be horrible parents, but that doesn't excuse all of the horrible things he has done to Scott. She gets scared when Keith says he doesn't feel bad, and it makes him feel happy. Season 5 Season 6 Appearances Relationships Xavier Rossen * Start Up: Before Waiting For the End (225) Trivia * She is in the first wealthy family on the show. The Davis' are the second wealthy family. Quotes * (to Keith) "I thought your boyfriend was coming home with you?" (First Line) * (to Keith) "Rossen’s don’t take public transportation. What is wrong with you?" * (to Alfred) "Don’t you fucking DARE call my son filth you piece of lard. Come on, Xavier, we don’t want his business anyway." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6